


O Caçador e o Homem de Negro

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algo sobre vingança.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo :Céu Cinza

O céu sobre a Terra é cinza e escuro.

Abaixo dele, há uma floresta densa, cheia de árvores verdes.

Mas não se ouve um pio de animal.

É dia, mas os animais não acordam.

O clima é fúnebre.

Eis que no meio da floresta se ergue uma montanha majestosa, um vulcão.

Mas os animais fugiram, na medida que a montanha ronca, demonstrando que talvez esteja perto de explodir.

Mas há um animal que não se importa com isso.

Há quem diga que o bicho homem é único em que ele se aproxima do perigo por um desejo de se arriscar.

Mas não é isso que move a figura sombria se arrastando pela montanha, empurrando um caixão.

É a tristeza que se vê de alguém que perdeu uma pessoa com quem se importava.

Ele se cobre com uma capa preta, representando seu luto.

Mas ninguém mais sentiu luto pela pessoa no caixão.

O homem para por um momento, seus olhos amarelos fitam a superfície de madeira, e as memórias vem á tona, como ecos.

* * *

_Ela queimou a cidade inteira e você quer perdão?"_

_"Você não viu ela fazer isso."_

_"Eu preciso de uma explicação?"_

_"Nenhum sobrevivente. Apenas ela. Eu vi o que essa garota pode fazer. E...olhe pra ela!"_

_"Hihihih...hahahahah!"_

_"Ela não tem consciência do que está acontecendo!"_

_"TUDO ACABA, AQUI E AGORA!"_

* * *

O áudio é cortado e o vento correndo a montanha é novamente a única coisa que ele ouve.

Então ele coloca as mãos no caixão novamente e continua a empurrar.

A subida e lenta, tediosa até. Demoram minutos, talvez uma hora, até ele chegar ao topo.

Eles negaram a ela um enterro, então ele apenas achou apropriado deixar que a Terra a engolisse, literalmente.

Ele respira um puco ao chegar a borda.

Então, quase que sobrenaturalmente, ele sente a presença esguia de outro indivíduo.

Ele põe a mão a cintura para tirar a espada curta, mas a boca de Yuuki Terumi se abre mais rápido.

"Olá."

O homem permanece silente.

"Belo caixão, eh? Fez você mesmo?"

O silêncio permanece do outro lado.

"Oh qualé, porq..."

"O que você quer?" diz a figura sombria, interrompendo Terumi.

"Uma ajuda. Uma aliança."

"Aliança?" diz o homem, incerto sobre o propósito das palavras da cobra.

"Oh, você é surdo ou o quê? Uma aliança, é claro!"

"Nada que você diz é claro." responde a figura pálida.

Terumi sorri. Isso é verdade. Ele _nunca_ é claro.

"Você quer se vingar de Hakumen, não quer?"

O homem de negro afia os olhos.

"Pensei que você e Hakumen..."

"Oh meu amigo, vã engano. Eu odeio ele. Aquela coisa com a Besta Negra foi obrigação, não companheirismo."

Terumi passa a mão pelo pescoço.

"Muita obrigação."

O homem coloca a espada na cintura novamente.

"Então, amigos?" diz Terumi, estendendo a mão.

O silêncio dura mais alguns ansiosos segundos, mas a figura pálida acaba falando antes de Terumi desta vez.

"Aliados."

Terumi ri, e colocas mãos pro alto, quase como um noivo feliz pela noiva ter aceitado o pedido de casamento. Sua alegria contrasta pesadamente com...basicamente tudo ao redor. O vulcão furioso, o homem triste e principalmente o caixão.

"Bom,bom,bom. Sabe, eu não gosto de ter amigos mesmo. Sempre uns parasitas." diz ele, sorrindo.

_Você parece ser um parasita_ , pensa a figura pálida.

"Pode me ajudar a derrubar o caixão ao menos?" diz o homem de negro.

Terumi para de rir, mas continua sorrindo, e não se importa muito.

"É claro. Tudo que for necessário para o meu novo parceiro." diz ele, erguendo os ombros.

Sem muita dificuldade os dois empurram o caixão, que cai no vazio.

Terumi olha para a névoa e se vira para a figura pálida, pensativo.

"Então, porque aqui?"

"O fogo queimará e purificará seus pecados." diz o homem sobriamente.

"Pensei que você achasse que ela fosse inocente." responde a cobra.

"Nós somos nascidos pecadores, Terumi. É o peso de Eva."

Foi a vez de Terumi ficar silente.

O silêncio permaneceu por vários minutos.

Percebendo que Terumi por alguma razão ainda parecia refletir sobre algo, a figura de negro quebrou o silêncio.

"Então, qual é o plano?"


	2. 234

_Vingança...essa é minha raison d'être._

* * *

 

Um fantasma caminha pelas ruas de Kagutsuchi.

A armadura negra cobre-lhe o corpo inteiro, e apenas pensamento dedutivo diria que  haveria um ser humano de carne e osso dentro dela.

A figura é colossal, corpulenta. E o elmo, moldado na forma de um tigre, assusta a quem se depara com esse estranho indivíduo.

Ele chega ao quartel-general do NOL. 

O som do silêncio perfura seus ouvidos. Não há vozes por trás do portão. Todos os funcionários e pessoal...mortos.

 

_Mais um crime para ser jogado sobre a responsabilidade de Ragna, o Sanguinário._

Ele caminha até o escritório onde Hazama deve estar devido à sua posição como Capitão de Inteligência.

Passando por corredores vazios, ele enxerga a figura teatral de Relius Clover.

"Olá, Invictus."

"Olá Coronel."

O tom sóbrio de ambos tornava o ar quase irrespirável.  Ao menos era assim como o Invictus via a situação.

"Eu vou falar com Hazama."

"Ah sim, ele aguardava sua chegada. Que infortúnio, poderias ter vislumbrado o Imperador Librarius se não tivestes tardado."

O Invictus mostrou não reação ás palavras de Relius, e ambos indivíduos iniciaram seus passos ao mesmo tempo em direções opostas.

Usualmente, quando um oficial do NOL tinha duas mulheres no seu gabinete e uma delas estava vestindo um traje que apertava e destacava a pele nua, este oficial era sem dúvida Kagura Mutsuki e o Invictus não perderia uma chance de acertar uma garrafa de vodka na cabeça dele para despertá-lo.

Mas obviamente não era esse caso. O que o Invictus viu foi  uma tenente da Asas de Justiça vestindo uma variação negra do uniforme padrão dos "coletores de lixo", como as Asas de Justiça eram apelidadas, e uma unidade Murakumo.

Hazama, por sua vez, estava com as pernas na mesa e deitado sobre sua cadeira, parecendo ter ficado naquela posição para dar um cochilo.

  
  
Vendo o Invictus chegando, Hazama saiu de sua posição de conforto para recebê-lo apropriadamente.

"Queridas, quero lhes apresentar um velho amigo meu: o Invictus." disse ele, agora sentando adequadamente e apontando com a mão direita para a figura negra.

Ambas se viraram para encarar a figura sombria.

Graças ao cabelo ruivo e a arma em seu braço, o Invictus podia perfeitamente deduzir que aquela tenente era um membro da família Yayoi.

"É uma grande honra pra encontrar um herói de guerra como o Senhor."

"Não seja. Os gatos da ruas de Ikaruga me encontraram cada dia por anos. Considere uma honra, verdadeiramente uma honra, vencer uma batalha mostrando seu valor."

Tsubaki abaixou a cabeça, parecendo ter tomado aquelas palavras muito a sério.

"Eu farei isso, Lorde Nezu."

O Invictus começou a ficar nervoso á pronúncia de seu verdadeiro sobre nome.

"Sempre me chame de Invictus. Pode parecer excêntrico, mas não gosto de ouvir meu próprio nome."

"Eu farei isso Invictus." disse Tsubaki rapidamente e obedientemente.

_Nesta menina, eu vejo o olhar de alguém está sempre tentando provar sua existência. Isso só pode levar a uma auto-destruição._

Ele então se virou para a figura pálida.

"Décima-terceira unidade, Nu-13. Aguardando instruções."

Ele olhou para ela de cima para baixo. Usualmente criar um corpo feminino tão belamente esculpido seria algo que ele atribuiria a Relius, mas Kokonoe sempre teve ares de lésbica, e Relius era praticamente assexual. Praticamente porque ele tinha uma mulher e dois filhos. Mulher e dois filhos com quem ele não falava mais...Por causa de suas próprias ações.

"Você duas, saiam e aguardem do lado de fora. Eu e Hazama teremos uma conversa".

Assim que a porta do escritório se fechou, o general de brigada explodiu sobre o capitão,gritando com ele enquanto colocando suas mãos na mesa.

"Onde **diabos** está Mu-12,Hazama? Eu esperava Mu-12 aqui, não Nu-13."

"Você prefere loiras?"

"Não me provoque sua cobra sarnenta! Eu arranco os seus órgãos alongados na primeira oportunidade se você não me der uma explicação satisfatória  **agora mesmo!** "

"Mudança de planos, meu caro. Basta lhe dizer que Mu-12 foi sacrificada por uma boa causa."

Ele apontou os dedos para os próprios olhos.

"Grande Irmão não está te vendo mais."

O Invictus se surpreendeu diante de tal revelação, e levantou as mãos até a altura do rosto, quase não acreditando na revelação chocante de Hazama.

_Takamagahara parou de nos observar..._

"Então O Mundo da Morte finalmente chegou." disse o Invictus, solenemente.

Hazama pegou um ovo cozido que havia guardado num objeto com a mesa e começou a falar enquanto o descascando.

"Bem, Amaterasu ainda vive, então o nosso trabalho ainda não acabou. Temos que eliminar todas as variáveis incontroláveis. Variáveis que só podem ser mortas pela Izayoi..."

O Invictus, até então olhando para um ponto no ar, se abaixou para olhar para Hazama, que estava prestes a colocar um ovo na boca.

 "Quais são as ordens do Imperador, Hazama?"

Hazama soltou um suspiro de frustração em ter sua refeição interrompida.

"Mate Ragna o Sanguinário, Rachel Alucard, e Hakumen. Quaisquer outros se ficarem no nosso caminho. Com uma exceção:Noel Vermillion. Nós precisamos dela viva."

"Entendido."

As botas de metal esmagaram o ar enquanto o general saía da sala de Hazama.

* * *

 

Fora da sala,novamente as duas fêmeas estavam sobre a sua visão.

"Vamos sair daqui imediatamente, e começar a rastrear os nossos alvos." disse o Invictus.

"Sim senhor." diz Tsubaki.

"Afirmativo." diz Nu-13

* * *

 

_Sete da manhã, eu já posso ouvir os bom dias das donas de casa mandando os maridos para o trabalho...E abrindo a porta pros amantes por trás._

_Meu trabalho não tem hora. Dia, noite, o horror é o mesmo._

_Aquele corcunda não chega e eu estou ficando nervoso. Ele me mandou aqui...Será que é uma armadilha?_

_Olho pros lados, não há nem um gato preto para me agraciar. Não, lembre-se, você é um ninja, você teria sentido a intenção assassina._

_Porcaria. É ele. Porque ele apareceu tão subitamente? Parece que quer me dar susto! E como ele consegue andar tão rápido e silenciosamente?_

_Talvez seja verdade. Talvez ele seja um demônio como eu ouvi falar._

_Aquela capa rasgada voa no ar com a súbita rajada que vem por esse corredor entre prédios. Eu tento me lembrar se demônios cristãos são associados com vento._

_"Novo dia, novo dia, meu caro. Primeiro dia..." diz o corcunda._

_"Do resto das nossas vidas." eu completo._

_Eu olho para mão do monstro, segurando cartazes de procurado._

_"Este é o ganha-pão do mês?" eu pergunto._

_"Do século." ele diz, levantando os panfletos."Um deles é o Major Jin Kisaragi. Parece que ele traiu o NOL."_

_Meu sangue ferve._

_Eu pego os panfletos da mão do golem, mesmo sabendo que a mão dura dele me impediria de pegar os panfletos...em um só pedaço._

_Mas, surpreendentemente, os três panfletos saem inteiros._

_Eu olhos os panfletos enquanto Cain comenta sobre a minha fixação sobre as imagens. Não só de Jin Kisaragi, mas das duas outras recompensas. Eram meninas bonitas, uma parecendo ainda adolescente. Ou talvez seja só a tábua de passar que me faz pensar assim._

_" Você é de Ikaruga, não é? O nome do Major deve lhe trazer más memórias. E essas garotinhas bonitinhas, hein? Dá até vontade de caçar só pelo prazer, certo?"_

_Eu levanto meu rosto para ele, e prontamente jogo os panfletos no rosto de pedra, fazendo o golem rir._

_Eu saio daquele beco enquanto o golem gargalha._

_É hora da caça._


	3. Generosidade

**O homem na armadura negra**

_Filial do NOL. Local:Indeterminado._

* * *

O homem na armadura negra tinha voltado sua missão com a major. Com Tsubaki morta e Hakumen devastado, ele se sentia finalmente satisfeito, mesmo que tudo não foi exatamente climático ou mesmo planejado por ele.

_Se eu apenas não tivesse percebido ele, talvez ela ainda estivesse viva. Hum, quem se importa?_

Claro, muitas pessoas ainda se importavam. Havia a familia Yayoi, que havia perdido sua única herdeira, e provavelmente os amigos dela, mas o Invictus não se importava sobre eles.

Ele entrou na sede, falou com alguns guardas por ali e se dirigiu ao laboratório que Relius havia estabelecido naquela filial. Ele bateu na porta e esperou. Ele ficou espantado quando uma mulher chinesa abriu a porta.

"Desculpe-me, quem é a senhora?"

"Litchi Faye-Ling, e é senhorita, senhor." respondeu ela, num tom neutro.

"Oh, me desculpe, eu não quis fazer implicações sobre a sua idade." respondeu de volta o Invictus.

"HAHAHA." ela riu. Uma risada nervosa. O Invictus sentiu que outro ser humano instável havia entrado em seu círculo. "O senhor pode entrar." ela disse.

O Invictus entrou, e ela fechou a porta. Litchi então sentou numa mesa oposta à Hazama, e se absorveu lendo um relatório.

Hazama estava brincando com sua facas, sentado num banquinho ao lado duma mesa cheia de frascos. Não que fosse a única no laboratório. Havia várias delas, e a mesa onde Litchi estava lendo estava por outra hora cheia de livros e papeis. E, ao fundo do laboratório, dois tubos de hibernação, um deles com Nu-13 dentro, com panéis a frente controlando o status dos sujeitos, dos líquidos e a estrutura em si.

"Sabe como ela voltou?" perguntou Hazama, sobre a espada de Izanami.

"Como?" Respondeu o Invictus.

"Com as LÂMINAS QUEBRADAS."

"Jin Kisaragi?"

"Não. Um caçador de recompensas. UM EXCEPCIONAL caçador de recompensas, pra ter feito isso. E ele estava caçando Jin Kisaragi. Isso é um bastardo maluco e forte."

_Bastardo..._

"Por que ela não o deixou terminar o trabalho?"

"Não estava nas diretrizes dela." disse Relius, entrando no laboratório com Nirvana.

"Bem, eu vou recrutar o cara." Hazama pulou do banquinho por chão.

"Se, você acha que adicionar mais um elemento na nosso esquema vai ajudar." respondeu Relius.

"Fala o cara que trouxe Litchi e aquela bolha preta pra cá." replicou Hazama

"Espera, isso foi você." respondeu Relius. Hazama riu como uma hiena a revelação da óbvia mentira

"E você não me contestou." disse Hazama.

"Mas antes..." disse Litchi, ajustando os óculos.

"Ah, obrigado por lembrar. Aqui, mais um presentinho pra você, meu velho. O que posso dizer, sou um cara generoso." Hazama sorriu e apontou para o outro tubo com um sujeito de teste também adormecido.

Hazama se dirigiu ao outro tanque. O homem na armadura negra o acompanhou.

"Qual o nível de amadurecimento você acha que ela está agora Relius?" perguntou Hazama.

"100%. Pode tirar."

Hazama apertou alguns botões no painel em frente do tubo, drenando o liquido e depois baixando o tubo de vidro. O individuo ficou ajoelhado , adormecido, exposto pela primeira vez ao ambiente externo.

"Não se preocupe, nós demos a ela as vacinas." disse Litchi.

"Então papai, qual vai ser o nome da criança?" disse Hazama.

O homem da armadura negra se aproximou da garota . Ele colocou suas mãos a frente olhos da garota adormecida. Ela abriu seus olhos, vermelhos como os seus longos cabelos ruivos.

"Quem sou eu?" ela disse.

"Você é Ária." disse o Invictus.

**O** **caçador de recompensas**

_A Sexta Cidade Hieraquica de Yabiko._

_Estação._

* * *

O caçador de recompensas estava decepcionado depois da caça a Jin Kisaragi.

_Para de olhar pra rabos de saia, cara. Principalmente quando elas não tem saias._

Felizmente, quando ele finalmente desceu do bonde para a estação, ele parou pra olhar um rabo de saia. Mas não qualquer um.

Noel Vermillion estava conversando com com Makoto Nanaya. Ela mal percebeu quando um estranho usou a ponta de sua espada para tent ar levantar sua já curta minissaia(ela deveria). Ela se assustou, pulou pro lado e olhou para o pervertidoque contente por encontrar suas presas, embainhou sua espada.

"Hey! Seu pervertido! Quem você acha que é?" Makoto partiu para o ataque. O estranho desviou o soco e aplicou uma cabeçada que jogou Makoto no chão.

Iron Tager, que até então estava se comunicando Kokonoe com pelo rádio, percebeu a gravidade da situação. Ele se virou para o estranho.

"Senhor, é melhor você sair daqui calmamente antes que eu tenha que tomar med..." Tager sentiu um puxão pra frente, e foi lançado em direção ao caçador, que desviou enquanto o gigante vermelho caia e deslizava pelo chão de Yabiko.

"Sabe, eu disse pra você vir pra cá pra encontrar Noel e Makoto, mas isso foi acima das minhas expectativas." disse o golem, esfregando o punho direito e seus quatro dedos com o a outra mão depois de socar Tager.

Noel ainda estava tentando compreender a situação quando um aviso anunciou que o bonde estava partindo.

"Pense rápido, garoto." disse o golem.

O caçador pensou rápido, agarrou Noel pela cintura e pulou dentro do bonde antes que as portas se fechassem.

Makoto se levantou e pode apenas olhar enquanto sua amiga era levada embora pelo bonde. Ela agarrou o golem e gritou com o velho mercenário.

"SEU DESGRAÇADO! O QUE VOCÊ QUER COMIGO E COM NOEL?" Ela tentou enforcá-lo, mas o golem não tinha pescoço e apenas riu a seu patético esforço de amassar sua cabeça de pedra.

"Dinheiro, beastkin. Agora, se me der licença..." O golem a socou na cara com a esquerda, deixando a inconsciente no chão. Tager foi tentando se levantar enquanto isso.

"Eu vou comprar o jantar." Tager olhou pra ele, completamente neutro. E restabeleceu contato com Kokonoe pra informá-la da situação.

"Kokonoe, Noel Vermillion foi sequestrada por um vigilante." Kokonoe então deu a ele novas ordens.

"Entendido." Ele andou até o go

"Eu não tenho ordens pra matá-lo. Não agora. Mas..." Tager pegou uma desfalecida Makoto com seu braço esquerdo.

"Eu vou fazê-lo, da próxima vez." Ele apontou seu indicador direito pro golem. " DE MINHA PRÓPRIA VONTADE. Isto é um aviso." disse o Demônio Vermelho, ajeitando seus óculos.

"Aquilo não foi pessoal, Demônio Vermelho." respondeu o golem.

"Mas pra mim foi. Aqui nas costas." disse Tager.

"Se quiser lhe dou uma massagem. Quer um cigarrinho?" disse o golem, pegando um cigarro e um isqueiro aparentemente do nada.

"EU NÃO FUMO."


End file.
